Shadows
by Natacchi
Summary: "I see shadows, everywhere that I go... It's you, reminding me... of how we were, of how it was..." —EDITED. Oneshot. AU, S.N.S, OOC. Terinspirasi oleh lagu "Shadows" karya Westlife. Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day #4! Ini Uchiha Nata-chan yang ganti penname, lho. RnR if you don't mind, 'kay? Merdeka!


**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

"Shadows" song by Westlife

**Warnings:**

Shounen-ai. AU, OOC. Naruto-centric. Gaje, aneh, angst tapi nggak ada feel-nya. #plak

Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day #4! MERDEKA!

.

_**After-edit note**_: Jadi, saya nggak ngubah apa-apa. Cuma di-profread doang. Dan maaf atas keterlambatannya! Semua huru-hara (?) perkuliahan membuat saya jarang pegang lepi orz. Oke, happy reading!

* * *

"...Se—lamat t-ting—gal, N-Naruto..."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Sasuke... Sasuke! SASUKE!"

* * *

**SHADOWS**

.**  
**

**by**

.**  
**

**Natacchi**

* * *

Naruto terperanjat saat menemukan dirinya sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan jemari yang tengah menggapai udara. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia pun mendudukkan diri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Naruto selalu bermimpi tentang hal itu. Tentang Sasuke yang pergi dari sisinya untuk selamanya...

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya saat potongan mimpi itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Jangan bodoh. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Naruto berdiri dan keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Sambil menggaruk kepala, ia melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Di dapur apartemennya, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke, kekasihnya, sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memakan sebuah tomat segar. Segelas jus merah—yang pasti adalah jus tomat—bertengger manis di tangan kanan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Benar 'kan, Sasuke selalu ada. Sasuke tidak pergi meninggalkannya, seperti yang terjadi di mimpi itu.

"Oi, Teme."

Naruto memanggil Sasuke pelan dari depan pintu kamarnya. Suasana pagi yang sunyi seharusnya bisa membantu Sasuke mendengar panggilan si pria _blonde_. Tapi Sasuke tetap acuh, ia menenggak jusnya dalam hening—seolah tak ada siapa pun yang memanggilnya.

Naruto mendengus. Selalu seperti itu. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini Sasuke tidak banyak bicara. Atau mungkin Sasuke malah tidak pernah bicara dengannya lagi? Entahlah, Naruto tidak ingat. Ia tidak mau memedulikan hal tidak penting.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau memedulikanku, Teme. Aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggu aku sampai selesai, oke? Kita sarapan di luar."

Setelah mengucapkan apa yang ia inginkan, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan menjernihkan kepalanya—yang masih sedikit pusing akibat bekerja terlalu larut semalam.

.

.

"Teme?"

Naruto baru saja selesai mandi—rambut pirangnya masih lembab, tapi ia telah mengenakan kaus santai dan celana _jeans_ kesayangannya. Hari ini ia ingin meliburkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai Direktur Uzumaki _Enterprise_. Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika seorang direktur ingin membolos sekali-sekali?

Mata Naruto menyisir ruang apartemennya secara keseluruhan—namun sosok Sasuke sama sekali tak tampak. Naruto mendengus. Selalu begini akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin Sasuke sedang jalan-jalan keluar. Biarlah, sekali-sekali Naruto juga berhak menikmati jalan-jalan sendirian.

.

.

"Teme?"

Naruto baru saja sampai di restoran dekat apartemennya, tempat ia dan Sasuke biasa melewatkan acara makan bersama—saat mereka terlalu malas memasak di rumah. Baru saja ia mendudukkan diri di tempat favoritnya dan Sasuke, ia dikagetkan dengan keberadaan sang kekasih yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu restoran.

Kini Sasuke tengah menatap sekeliling, seperti mencari seseorang. Setelah melihat Naruto, ia pun segera menghampirinya—kemudian duduk di hadapan si pirang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya. Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti itu akhir-akhir ini, jadi ia telah terbiasa dengan perubahan pria _stoic_ tersebut.

Seorang _waitress_ datang ke meja Naruto dan Sasuke. Rambut cepol a la gadis Cina menghiasi kepala pelayan itu. Dengan akrab ia menyapa pelanggan tetapnya tersebut, "Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun. Hari ini mau pesan apa?"

"Selamat pagi, Tenten. Pagi ini aku sedang ingin makan _sandwich_," Naruto berucap santai dengan pelayan restoran yang telah akrab dengannya tersebut, "oh, sekalian satu cangkir kopi, ya."

Tenten mencatat pesanan Naruto dalam _notes_-nya, "Jadi, satu porsi _sandwich _dan satu cangkir kopi. Ada lagi, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian menatap Sasuke yang tengah terdiam, "Kau mau apa, Teme? Sama sepertiku saja, ya?"

Sasuke tak menggubris Naruto sama sekali—ia menatap ke arah jendela di sisi mereka, memperhatikan jalan raya yang sudah mulai sedikit ramai. Menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Tenten.

"Jadi, Tenten, tambah satu porsi _sandwich_ dengan ekstra tomat dan secangkir kopi—eh? Kau kenapa, Tenten?"

Naruto kaget saat melihat Tenten tengah meneteskan air mata sambil menahan suara isakannya. Mendengar suara panik sang pelanggan, Tenten segera tersadar, kemudian mengelap air matanya sembari tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Jadi, tambah seporsi _sandwich_ ekstra tomat dan secangkir kopi untuk Sasuke-san, ya? Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Tenten memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Si pirang kembali mendengar isakan kecil dari Tenten yang sedang pergi menjauh. Ia mengernyit heran.

"Menurutmu Tenten kenapa ya, Teme? Beberapa bulan ini ia selalu bersikap begitu setiap kita makan di sini. Aku heran, memangnya kita salah apa?"

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas atau pun memedulikan ucapan Naruto. Si _blonde_ pun hanya mengedikkan bahu. Selalu begini setiap ia makan di sini selama beberapa bulan terakhir, jadi ia merasa tak harus ambil pusing.

Menunggu _sandwich_ dan kopinya membuat Naruto merasa bosan. Ia merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. _Game _baru yang ia mainkan beberapa hari lalu belum ia lanjutkan sampai sekarang. Naruto pun mulai memainkan _game_ itu, terlalu bersemangat sehingga ia tenggelam dalam dunia kecilnya sendiri.

.

.

"Pesanan sudah siap, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menegakkan kepala saat mendengar suara Tenten, tersadar dari fantasi yang diciptakannya bersama _game_ favoritnya. Ia kemudian menyadari kalau bangku di hadapannya sudah kosong. Sasuke menghilang.

Naruto menatap ke sana kemari, berharap menemukan sosok sang kekasih. Tenten yang memperhatikannya pun heran, "Sedang mencari sesuatu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tenten, "Apa kau melihat Sasuke, Tenten? Tadi aku terlalu asyik main _game_, aku tidak tahu ia pergi."

Tenten tersenyum kecut saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Sudah beberapa bulan ini, kejadian dan pertanyaan yang sama selalu terjadi. Dan Tenten tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Naruto akan sadar kalau sebenarnya Sasuke...

"Tenten?"

Tenten tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Air sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tapi ia tersenyum kepada Naruto, "Kurasa dia merasa terlalu kenyang dan memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan? Tadi aku melihatnya keluar dari restoran saat kau asyik bermain _game_..."

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto ragu. Tenten mengangguk. Ia selalu mengucapkan kebohongan ini setiap Naruto menanyakan hal itu, dan Naruto akan selalu percaya... Sampai kapan ia akan terus percaya? Tidakkah ia sadar kalau Tenten selalu menjawabnya seperti ini?

Naruto mengangguk setelah tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia pun tersenyum ke arah Tenten, "Baiklah, terima kasih. Biar aku saja yang menghabiskan porsi Sasuke, kau tidak perlu mengambilnya."

Tenten menjawab Naruto dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Silakan menikmati makanannya," ucapnya lirih, kemudian pergi sambil mengeluarkan isak kecil.

Naruto mendengar isakan samar-samar Tenten yang tengah menjauh, kemudian mengedikkan bahu untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin Tenten sedang punya masalah. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

.

.

Matahari memancarkan sinarnya dengan ceria, burung-burung berkicau riang menyambut pagi yang cerah saat ini. Setelah kenyang memakan dua porsi _sandwich_ dan minum dua cangkir kopi, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman yang dekat dengan restoran tersebut.

Naruto kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya di antara celoteh ramai suasana taman yang ceria. Anak-anak berlari ke sana kemari, tertawa-tawa menikmati kebahagiaan yang bisa mereka rengkuh saat ini. Tidak hanya anak-anak, ada beberapa orang dewasa yang juga tampak menikmati pagi yang indah ini di taman—sama seperti Naruto.

Ia sedang tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah lucu seorang anak, saat tiba-tiba Naruto ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari dari arah yang berlawanan. Naruto sempat terhuyung, tetapi ia bisa segera menyeimbangkan diri. Tak seberuntung Naruto, pemuda yang menabraknya sudah jatuh tersungkur—kemudian meringis kesakitan.

Naruto dengan sigap membantu pemuda itu berdiri. Namun, saat ia meraih tangan pemuda itu, ia mengenali aroma yang sudah tak asing lagi di indera penciumannya. Aroma ini... Sama dengan _cologne_ yang selalu dipakai Sasuke...

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku sedang terburu-buru!"

Sang pemuda tak menyadari kalau Naruto sempat terpaku setelah membantunya berdiri. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali terhadap sang pria pirang, kemudian melesat pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari Naruto. Ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan saat si _blonde_ tersadar dari keterkejutan singkatnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lelah. Naruto pun mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di taman tersebut. Ia menyandarkan punggung, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya—menikmati hamparan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata.

"_Cologne_ itu benar-benar mengingatkanku tentangmu, Teme."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bangku yang—_seharusnya_—kosong di sisinya. Ada Sasuke di sana, duduk diam dengan mata hitam yang memandang lurus ke depan. Ia memperhatikan apa yang ada di hadapannya dengan tidak berminat.

Naruto tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti ini sejak empat bulan terakhir, jadi Naruto sudah terbiasa karenanya.

"Kau tahu? Saat pemuda itu menabrakku, aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali kita bertemu... Tapi bedanya, aku yang menabrakmu."

Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Aroma _cologne_ yang unik itu juga lah yang membuat Naruto tertarik dalam pesona Sasuke jauh lebih dalam.

Sasuke tidak membalas, atau pun menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mendengar ucapan Naruto. Si pirang tersenyum, "Kau mau es krim? Ada rasa _mint_ kok. Tunggu di sini, aku belikan."

Naruto pun beranjak menuju mobil es krim yang dikerumuni oleh segerombol anak. Setelah selesai membayar, ia kembali ke bangku tempat Sasuke menunggu. Sayang, bangku itu sudah kosong. Sasuke sudah pergi.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Sasuke memang suka seenaknya. "Lebih baik aku habiskan es krim ini dan pulang ke apartemen," gumamnya kepada diri sendiri, lalu memakan jatah es krimnya.

"Naruto?"

Merasa familiar dengan suara yang memanggilnya, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sekeliling. Ia kemudian menemukan Sakura, sahabatnya dan Sasuke saat kuliah dulu, sedang berjalan menuju ke hadapannya.

"Sakura-chan! Senang bertemu denganmu di sini," sapa Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Sakura tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat cengiran itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di sini. Aku kehilangan kabar tentangmu selama empat bulan terakhir, kau tahu," Sakura mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang. Naruto hanya nyengir bersalah menghadapinya.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menghela napas, teringat hal yang terjadi empat bulan lalu. Wajar kalau Naruto ingin menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya agar ia bisa melupakan kejadian itu, walau hanya sebentar saja...

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. "Lalu, apa yang sedang kaulakukan sekarang? Tidak bekerja?"

"Aku bolos kerja. Sekali-sekali aku juga bosan dengan keseharian kantor," ucap Naruto santai, "tadi aku bersama Sasuke di sini, tapi dia sudah pergi."

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sasuke? Sakura segera mencari-cari keberadaan sang pria _stoic_. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Betapa bodohnya ia, Sasuke tidak mungkin ada di sini. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Es krim itu... untuk Sasuke?"

Sakura menunjuk es krim rasa _mint_ di salah satu genggaman Naruto. "Ah, iya. Kau mau?" Naruto sadar akan keberadaan es krim yang nyaris mencair itu, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sakura.

Ragu, Sakura mengambil es krim yang disodorkan Naruto. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah sahabatnya tersebut.

Mereka memakan es krim dalam hening. Naruto asyik menghabisi es krimnya, sedangkan Sakura terdiam memandangi benda dingin nan manis di tangannya tersebut. Sasuke selalu membenci es krim sejak kecil, namun setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, ia selalu menyempatkan diri menghabiskan es krim rasa _mint _yang disodorkan Naruto dengan bahagia...

Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata Sakura pun mulai mengalir.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

Sakura terkejut saat mendengar suara Naruto, lalu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada pria yang memandangnya panik tersebut, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak mau makan es krim itu?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat senyum Sakura, "Nanti mencair."

"Ah, iya," jawab Sakura, kemudian mulai menikmati es krim tersebut perlahan-lahan. Naruto pun kembali menikmati es krimnya sendiri. Sunyi sejenak, sampai Sakura memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"...Hei, Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau... selalu bersama Sasuke selama empat bulan ini?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum sedih. Ternyata memang benar, Naruto belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata Sasuke...

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ah," Sakura segera menghapus genangan air yang berada di sudut matanya. Ia kemudian memandang lurus ke arah mata Naruto.

"Kau ingat kejadian empat bulan lalu, Naruto?"

Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura dalam diam. Ia mematung sejenak, namun dengan segera menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "Kejadian apa? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Malam berhujan yang terjadi empat bulan lalu di dekat kantormu, Naruto? Kau yakin kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?"

Sakura terus mendesak Naruto untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia tahu, Naruto ingat akan kejadian memilukan tersebut, namun Naruto hanya mencoba untuk menghapus memori itu secara paksa...

Naruto duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Ada rasa tidak nyaman saat Sakura menatapnya dengan mata setajam itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sakura bicarakan. Tidak. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti maksudnya.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat ada yang harus kukerjakan!" Naruto berdiri secara tiba-tiba, "Sampai nanti, Sakura-chan!" serunya terburu-buru, kemudian segera lari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura tidak sempat menahan Naruto. Sang pria pirang itu sudah lari terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia menghela napas. Cepat atau lambat, Naruto pasti akan segera mengingat semuanya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak terpuruk terlalu dalam lebih dari ini.

.

.

Napas Naruto terengah-engah saat ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia mengatur napas sejenak, kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu. Naruto lalu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Tidak... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan... Aku tidak tahu apa-apa..."

Berulang kali Naruto mengucapkan kalimat pembantahan tersebut, seolah rangkaian kata itu mampu membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah yang tengah berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Itu cuma mimpi, 'kan, Sasuke? Kau tetap ada di sisiku selama ini, 'kan?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke akan muncul secara tiba-tiba, tak bersuara, dan duduk menemaninya dalam kesendirian. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Sasuke tetap tak menampakkan dirinya. Naruto mengerang frustasi. Ia segera berdiri, kemudian mencari Sasuke di setiap sudut apartemennya sambil meneriakkan nama sang kekasih.

"Sasuke! Aku tahu kau ada di sini! Cepatlah keluar dan hentikan permainan konyol ini! SASUKE!"

Air mata kini telah mengalir dari kedua mata safir Naruto. Harapan yang tadinya membuncah, kini semakin menyusut di setiap langkah yang ditelusurinya. Dan kini, setelah membuka pintu kamar dan tak menemukan Sasuke di sana, harapan Naruto benar-benar lenyap tak bersisa.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Air mata mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Dalam sekejap, semua mimpi yang menghantuinya setiap malam membawanya kepada kenyataan...

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebat. Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk membawakan payung ke kantornya. Posisi kantor dan apartemen Naruto yang hanya berjarak dua blok membuat Sasuke memenuhi permintaan sang kekasih. Kemudian, Sasuke yang sedang melintasi jalan, ditabrak oleh mobil yang dikendarai oleh seorang pengemudi mabuk...

Naruto meremas rambutnya. Kalau saja ia tidak menyuruh Sasuke menjemputnya malam itu, seharusnya Sasuke masih ada di sini...

"Sasuke... Maafkan aku... Sasuke..."

Naruto terisak makin kuat. Semua kenyataan yang selama ini ia anggap mimpi menghantam kesadarannya begitu saja. Dan ia terus berusaha menghindari kenyataan itu, dengan membayangkan sosok Sasuke yang selalu ada di sisinya...

"Tapi kau selalu ada di sini... Kau selalu ada di sisiku..."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat sambil terisak. Ya, bukankah ia selalu ada? Sasuke selalu ada di sisinya, diam, tidak menjawab apa pun yang ia katakan, namun selalu ada...

Dan tiba-tiba semua terasa masuk akal. Sikap Tenten yang tanpa sadar selalu ia sangkal sebabnya, ekspresi sedih rekan kerjanya saat ia menyebut nama Sasuke, tatapan tajam Sakura... Sekarang semuanya masuk akal. Terlalu masuk akal sampai Naruto merasa sangat sakit dibuatnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sasuke... Aku membutuhkanmu..."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sedih.

"Kau tidak bisa ada lagi di sisiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau meninggalkanku, Sasuke...?"

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap Naruto dalam hening. Naruto secara perlahan berdiri, kemudian memandang Sasuke lurus di mata hitam kelamnya.

"Apa semuanya akan lebih baik saat aku melupakanmu? Apa akan lebih baik kalau kau pergi dan meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian?"

Naruto sama sekali tak mengharapkan jawaban. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia, saat Naruto melihat Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat jemarinya, kemudian menunjuk dada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, berusaha mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh bayangan Sasuke. Ia menyentuh dadanya, dan tersadar. Naruto pun tersenyum, tulus.

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh. Meski kau tidak ada lagi di sisiku, tapi kau tetap hidup di hatiku, 'kan, Teme? Aku memang Dobe, seperti yang selalu kaubilang padaku."

Bayangan Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Secara perlahan, sosoknya pun mulai memudar. Saat Naruto hendak menggapainya, ia menghilang sepenuhnya. Lenyap tak bersisa. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesunyian.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Disentuhnya tempat di mana seharusnya sang hati berada. Hangat. Ada Sasuke di sana. Sejak awal, saat ini, dan sampai kapan pun.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke... Tapi kau akan terus ada di hatiku. Sekarang, dan selamanya."

.

**~OWARI~**

.

**Author's note**:

INI APA SIH #bantingmeja #edisidepresi

Minna, maafkanlah ending yang terkesan gaje itu. TAT Sejak awal memang nggak kebayang gimana ending cerita ini, tapi masih aja dipaksain karena waktu yang udah mepet. Huweeng tolong dimaklumi~

Saya tau sih cerita ini agak gak nyambung, tapi saya tetep maksa bikin. Hiksu. Saya nggak mau tahun ini saya nggak ikutan FID lagi. TwT

Btw, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu "_Shadows_" milik Westlife, dan satu fanfic lama berjudul "_VOIX_" karya teman lama saya, Ichimaru Akito (yang saya gak tau gimana kabarnya sekarang #plak). Ichi~ Maaf ya nampangin fic-mu tanpa izin~ U.U

Oh ya, fanfic ini summary-nya pake lirik lagu "Shadows" loh, dan potongan adegan di sini berasal dari lirik yang dijabarkan (tapi sedikit diubah) versi saya sendiri. ;D

Btw btw, ini S.N.S loh ya. Gak jelas siapa Seme atau Uke. Oh well, itu nggak penting. #dor

Osh, segitu aja rambling gaje dari author yang hobi maksa keadaan ini. Last but not least, HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4! Merdekalah para fujodanshi, kembangkan imajinasi dan kreatifitas kalian setinggi mungkin! XD *kibarin bendera S.N.S* #salah

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
